


The Frog Prince and The Baker's Daughter

by Megara_The_Jedi_14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_The_Jedi_14/pseuds/Megara_The_Jedi_14
Summary: When they were brought into the real world, they were separated. Sadie Thompson is the youngest daughter of the owners of Thompson Family Bakery, while Lucas King is the only heir to family riches and a very important business in Storybrooke. Will Henry and Emma get them together or will Regina stop it?Sneak Peak:"All I'm saying, Christian, is that you are able to marry whoever you want to. Even if they are not a royal." Edward patted his son's shoulder and left.Christian thought for a moment, At least I have freedom on who I get to married, but I highly doubt that I'll meet who I will marry on these trips.





	The Frog Prince and The Baker's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have officially moved from Fanfiction for the time being. I'm most likely going to keep posting my Voltron story on there, but I'll begin moving everything else here. If you are new to my stories, I'm sorry for the horrible writing you're about to see lol. Um, if you have any advice, it is greatly appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! IF I DID, I WOULD STILL BE EXPLORING THE OTHER FAIRYTALE STORIES!  
> BTW This story takes place during the first season.

Emma walked Henry home from school that day. They were halfway there when Henry stopped.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked.

"It's Thursday." Henry stated quickly.

"Yes, it is." Emma gave him a confusing look.

"It's Thursday." Henry repeated.

"What happens on Thursdays?" Emma questioned the dark-haired boy.

"Follow me!" Henry ran down the street. Emma followed soon after him.

* * *

She followed him to a little bakery that she didn't recognize. The sign read, "Thompson Family Bakery."

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Henry says quickly before opening the door.

As they opened the door and a little bell rang, Emma noticed that the bakery was a mini cafe. It had two silver folding chairs sitting at each of the six tables covered with white table cloth. The tables were sat across from the huge food display which had several desserts. After the little door bell stopped ringing, a girl with bright blue eyes and full pink lips had stood up from a table near the back, covered in books. School books to be exact. The fair-haired girl retied her apron before turning around.

"Hello, Sadie." Henry said with a smile. The girl, Sadie, deflated for a second before responding with, "Good afternoon, Henry."

"Waiting for someone special, like your crush?" Henry teased.

"He's not my crush; Lucas is just a loyal customer that I happen to like talking to." Sadie's blonde ponytail twirled around her shoulders as she went behind the huge display.

"Sure." Henry dragged out. Sadie rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that she wasn't going to convince Henry otherwise.

"Do you want your usual, Henry?" Sadie asked, heading to the sliding door on the display cabinet. "Yes, ma'am." Henry smiled as Sadie reached for a cookie from a basket that had "Double Chocolate Chip" on it. She handed it to Henry. He quickly took a bite of it and went and sat at the third table from the front of the store.

"And what would you like, miss?" Sadie asked Emma.

"Um," Emma looked at the options before settling, " I would like a Milk Chocolate Chunk." Sadie got the cookie out and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Emma went for her wallet. "It's no problem, it's on the house." Emma stopped what she was doing to look at the girl. The girl looked to be about nineteen to twenty years old."But, won't it come out your paycheck? Don't you need it for college?" Emma asked.

"I go to the local community college, but I take most of my classes online so I can help out here. Besides, my parents pay for most of it anyway." Sadie said absent-mindedly. Emma nodded her head and went to sit at the table where Henry was.

"So, who is she in the book?" Emma asked after a moment of silence, nodding towards the girl in question. Sadie had already went back to her table and had her headphones plugged into the laptop on the table. Emma could faintly hear music coming from them.

"Sadie is actually the baker's daughter that the Frog Prince falls in love with." Henry clarified, taking another bite of his cookie. "

Who's the Frog Prince?" Emma questioned. At that moment, the little door bell rang.

* * *


End file.
